Jeden z tych dni
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Bo jeśli wszystko i tak skończy się źle, to niech przynajmniej będą lepsze dni po drodze... Skoro gorsze i tak się trafiają... Gin, Izuru, a w tle - wśród wielu innych - Aizen-sama.


JEDEN Z TYCH DNI

— Jaaaasne, Aizen—sama, ssszystko już przygotowane. Raz—raz i się wszyściutko zrobi. Jak zaczniemy zzzziś wieczorem, to będziesz miał ssszyściutko gotowe do końca tygodnia i 'mmaleńku się ruszy do następnej fazy. Nie bój nic!

Aizen Sosuke nie bał się nikogo i niczego, ale w jego uporządkowanym świecie, starannie podzielonym na cele, środki, etapy, fazy i strategiczne przerwy na kawę, istniały jednak rzeczy co najmniej — niepokojące.

Niestety.

Niebywale niepokojący Ichimaru Gin siedział na biurku kapitana Oddziału Piątego, kościstymi pośladkami pieczętując resztki korespondencji, ocalalone od nadgorliwej porucznik Hinamori. Białe haori zwisało z wąskich ramion mężczyzny aż do samej podłogi, rąbkiem o włos—włosek unikając wysepki kurzu pod biurkiem. Właściciel munduru mościł się na blacie coraz to rozkoszniej, wydając dźwięki podobne do zduszonego w gardle chichotu — lisia twarz Ichimaru zastygła pomiędzy Ginowym Uśmiechem Model Codzienny a Ginowym Uśmiechem Model Pogłębiony. Każde słowo Aizena kwitowane było dodatkowym pogłębieniem się uśmiechu i gorliwym przytakiwaniem — ależ oczywiście, że Ichimaru Gin był gotów załatwić wszystko zgodnie z planem.

Dziś wieczorem.

Aizen Sosuke poprawił okulary, po raz kolejny krzywiąc się ukradkiem na ten bezużyteczny wynalazek — ale, oczywiście, w ramach ryzyka wkalkulowanego w realizację swoich planów, gotów był znosić nawet większe niedogodności.

Na przykład — Ichimaru Gina.

Im dłużej Kapitan Oddziału Piątego spoglądał spod starannie ufryzowanej grzywki na Kapitana Oddziału Trzeciego, tym bardziej narastało w nim przekonanie, że nie wszystkie niedogodności warte są późniejszego profitu. Już samo to wrażenie było niepokojące — gdyż Aizen, zupełnie słusznie zresztą, uważał się za osobę o sile woli znacznie przewyższającej jakiekolwiek utrudnienia. Niepokojąca była również siła, z jaką Ichimaru działał mu niekiedy na nerwy — bo nie bez powodu wykrętny shinigami został wplanowany w plan jako jego integralny czynnik, i konsekwencje pozbycia się Gina tu i teraz — jakże miła wizja — byłyby nie do przyjęcia dla rozpoczętych już strategii Aizena. Jednym słowem — nie mogło nawet być mowy o ulżeniu raz a dobrze swojej irytacji i ukręceniu tego chichoczącego, srebrnogrzywego łba.

Szkoda.

Aizen Sosuke przymknął oczy, pozwalając irytacji, zniecierpliwieniu i samoniezadowoleniu odpłynąć precz. Niezłomna, boska wola rozpostarła na powrót stalowe skrzydła w kreatywnym umyśle Kapitana.

— Dziś wieczorem? — powtórzył w zamyśleniu Aizen.

— No, no, no! — Gin kiwał głową tak szybko, że srebrne kosmyki, płynne smużki zmrużonych oczu i krzywy haczyk uśmiechu zlały się w jedną, rozedrganą abstrakcję nieszczerości.

— A dlaczego nie natychmiast?

Cisza.

Uśmiech Gina jak zaczarowany odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, tworząc tragiczną podkówkę, równie nieszczerą co poprzedni grymas.

— Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę teraz, Aizen— sama?

Aizen—sama nie wiedział, a skoro tak, prawdopodobnie nie było to nic wartego uwagi. Ani przesuwania w czasie cennych dla planu manewrów, którymi miał zająć się Gin właśnie teraz, natychmiast, a nie wieczorem czy kiedykolwiek później.

— A nie możesz, ponieważ...?

— Noooo, jak to? — Bezbrzeżne zadziwienie sfalowało uśmiech Ichimaru w niepewny dzióbek. — To ciebie nie zaprosili?

— Hmm?

— Yamamoto—taichou zwołał super—tajne zebranie! I ja mam przyjść! — Kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego wyprężył wątłą pierś w arcyprzesadnej dumie. Natychmiast jednak z niestosownym chichotem zasłonił sobie usta rękami.

— Ale wiesz, Aizen—sama, to jest sekret... Obiecaj, że nikomu nie powiesz!

Ach.

Aizen Sosuke zacisnął wargi. Z chęcią cisnąłby Ichimaru o ścianę i wypróbował na nim któreś ze swoich ostatnich ulepszeń sprzętu zarekwirowanego anonimowo od Kurotsuchi—taichou. Niestety — irytujący komar czy nie, ten rozgadany śmieć będzie mu jeszcze potrzebny. Sam Aizen rzeczywiście nie dostał żadnego wezwania na żadne spotkanie u Generała Yamamoto, ale Kaname już jakiś czas temu przysłał mu informacje, wyciągnięte od zaproszonego tam Komamury. Jak na złość — tym razem Ichimaru nie minął się z prawdą. I jak na złość tym większą — w tak delikatnej fazie Aizen nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przyciąganie uwagi dowódcy do nieistotnych drobiazgów.

— Oczywiście, pójdziesz — zadysponował stanowczo, z właściwą sobie finezją nadając sprawie wydźwięk własnej strategii i własnej decyzji.

— Oczywiście, Aizen—sama. Co sobie tylko życzysz! — zgodził się prędziutko Ichimaru, z właściwą sobie dyplomacją zmieniając natychmiast ton z kpiny na wiernopoddańczą gorliwość.

Cisza.

Aizen popatrywał w zamyśleniu na towarzysza, który zerwał się już na baczność z biurka i zastygł w pozie rozpędzonego charta, wciąż kiwając głową.

Ten człowiek go wkurwiał.

Tak, to musiało być właśnie to uczucie. Głębokie, a nawet dogłębne — wkurwienie. Fascynujące. Kiedy już znajdą się poza Soul Society, trzeba będzie poświęcić temu zagadnieniu chwilkę wolnego czasu. Zdecydowanie trzeba będzie to zgłębić. Ale, niestety, nie teraz.

— Wynoś się.

*

Yamamoto—Genryuusai był człowiekiem w całej swej cierpliwości drażliwym, kostycznym, zatwardziałym niemalże. Obecna pozycja życiowa, jakkolwiek nie stępiła jego żołnierskiej sprawności — jak na ten wiek imponującej, rzecz jasna — niestety nie dodała mu wyrozumiałości dla wszelkich drobnych, życiowych utrapień. Oczywiście — Yamamoto—taichou był ponad wszelkie utrapienia. A zatem — utrapienia po prostu nie miały prawa bytu w świecie generała 13 Gotei.

— CO TO NIBY MA ZNACZYĆ, ŻE NIE BĘDZIE CIĘ NA SPOTKANIU?!

— Aj, ajajajaj, Yamamoto—sotaichou, ćśśśśś... Ćśśśsiszeeeeej... — Ichimaru gorączkowo załopotał rękawami haori. — Jakoś mnie wytłumaczysz przecież? Prawda? Potente—e—e—pokonfabulujesz coś, i wszystko będzie dobrze. No. To ja już pójdę. No.

Laska generała huknęła o posadzkę.

— Ani się waż! Czyś ty na głowę upadł?! Teraz w ogóle nie ma sensu robić tego spotkania, skoro ty się zamierzasz wykręcić. Miałeś się przyjrzeć dodatkowo Komamurze!

— Ach, Yamamoto—sotaichou, Komamurze—taichou można się przyjrzeć chyba tylko pod prysznicem...

— Ichimaru—taichou! Przywołuję cię do porządku!

Gin w jednej chwili przybrał pozę długorękiego, kościstego wcielenia skruchy, przywołany do porządku nie tyle naganą dostojnego starca, co kolejnym ciosem kostura, tym razem niebezpiecznie blisko pięt niepokornego kapitana.

— Yamamoto—sotaichoooooou... Ja muszę.

— Muszę, nie mogę, trzeba, nie wolno, nie da się — dlaczego ja zawsze to od ciebie słyszę?!

— Bo ja zawsze coś muszę?

Cisza.

Napięcie w pokoju opadło niemal namacalnie, barwiąc policzki obu kapitanów starannie ukrywanym rumieńcem goryczy. Ichimaru wzdrygnął się i zaczął znów podrygiwać w miejscu akurat w momencie, kiedy milczenie zaczęło zmieniać się w smutną powagę. Trzepocące rąbki haori i rozciągnięty w nieskończoność uśmiech szybko zażegnały niebezpieczeństwo poważnego nastroju.

— Ten Aizen—sama, naprawdę, człowiek nie zna dnia ani godziny... Wymagający, a natrętny, jak Rangiku na kacu.

— Ichimaru—taichou, nie będziesz do mnie mówił takim tonem.

— Ależ nie, nienie, nic już nie będę mówił, już sobie idę.

— Ichimaru Gin!

— Aizen—sama kazał, Ichimaru Gin zrobi.

— ...

— No i właśnie dlatego, przykra rzecz, nie będzie mnie na tym zebraniu. No. To zrób tak, Yamamoto—sotaichou, żeby nikt nie zauważył, bo Komamura—taichou na pewno wypapla wszystko Kaname, co było i jak było. Ten człowiek ma dyskrecję jak pies przy pełni.

— ...

— Pa.

— ICHIMARU GIN!

— Tak jest, Yamamoto—sotaichou!

— Wynoś się.

Sasakibe—fukutaichou przyłożył ucho do drzwi przełożonego i zmarszczył wąskie, modelowane brwi. Za jego plecami Iba—fukutaichou otarł czoło, na moment ukazując spod okularów zmartwione, pociemniałe oczy.

— Jest już ktoś?

— Nie, nikogo w ogóle nie było. — Sasakibe zasępił się jeszcze bardziej. — Ma się zacząć dopiero za godzinę.

Dobrze wymierzonym ruchem małego palca poprawił sobie lewy wąsik. Coś mu się tu nie podobało, i to wcale nie usterki pozostałe z porannego golenia. Generał Yamamoto nie przyjmował nikogo od rana, w ogóle zresztą nikt nie podchodził do jego kwatery, a jednak dowódca 13 Gotei zachowywał się dość — osobliwie. Chodził po swoich pokojach, rąbał laską gdzie popadnie, mamrotał do siebie — nic nowego dla Sasakibe, który osobowość swego kapitana znał i niezłomnie szanował we wszystkich jej przejawach, również tych skrajnych. Tym niemniej, rzadko się zdarzało, aby Yamamoto emanował aż takim rozdrażnieniem, i to zupełnie bez powodu.

— Wspomnij po prostu Komamurze—taichou, żeby przygotował się na, hmmm, napiętą atmosferę. Yamamoto—sotaichou jest dzisiaj trochę... Hmmm...

Wkurwiony.

— Po prostu namów swojego kapitana na jakąś relaksację przed przyjściem, o. Tak będzie najlepiej, Iba—san.

Iba—fukutaichou pokiwał głową, nieprzekonany. Taaa, relaksacja. Komamura—taichou relaksował się chyba jedynie pod prysznicem... Zapowiadał się jeden z tych dni...

— Ach, Kira—kun, Aizen—sama jest dzisiaj taki energiczny! Ma przez cały czas nowe pomysły! I pozwolił mi wszystkim się zająć!

— Znaczy, zwalił na ciebie kupę niepotrzebnej nikomu roboty i ciska się po oddziale, jakby go pchły gryzły?

— Abarai—kun! Jak możesz tak mówić! Aizen—taichou jest najwspanialszym dowódcą na świecie!

— Tak, tak. Nawet jak ma muchy w nosie.

— ABARAI KUN!

Kira Izuru, ledwo widoczny spod sterty raportów, tylko jednym uchem i kilkoma kosmykami włosów uczestniczył w żywiołowej dyskusji między Renjim a Hinamori. Najwyraźniej Aizen—taichou — i nie tylko on, jeśli wierzyć posępnym opowieściom porucznika Iby — miał dzisiaj szczególnie kiepski dzień. Cóż, to się zdarzało nawet kapitanom. Zwłaszcza kapitanom. Wszystkim kapitanom. To znaczy — prawie wszystkim kapitanom.

Za stertą zwojów Izuru pociągnął cichutko nosem.

Oczywiście — kapitan Oddziału Trzeciego Ichimaru Gin nie miał dzisiaj złego dnia. To znaczy, Kira miał taką nadzieję. Tym niemniej — jakikolwiek by nie był dzień dzisiejszy dla Ichimaru—taichou, dowódca postanowił przeżywać to w innym miejscu. Z daleka od swojego Oddziału. Z daleka od Izuru.

Westchnienie.

Kapitan poszedł sobie w ważnych sprawach Gotei i nie wróci aż jutro rano. Czasami Kira myślał, że lepiej byłoby... Och. Za takie myśli przeklinał się nieraz w ciemnym, samotnym kąciku swojego kawalerskiego mieszkania; wydzierał sobie takie niegodne, złe życzenia z serca, ale nigdy sobie z nimi do końca nie poradził. Taki już był — zepsuty, beznadziejny. I znów, znowu, znowu życzył sobie, żeby kapitan, żeby jego Kapitan Ichimaru raczej miał zły dzień, jak Aizen—taichou i inni, żeby zrzędził i marudził, ale tu, w kwaterach oddziału, w domu!

Westchnienie.

Hinamori nadal żyła w świecie roziskrzonych okularów swego przełożonego, ale nieco bardziej czujny Renji dosłyszał poprzez szelest dokumentów jakieś podejrzane odgłosy.

— Hę? Kira—kun?

— Ja już będę szedł — przerwał Kira. — Dzięki za odprowadzenie. Pa. Do zobaczenia.

Umknął, niepewny, czy zdoła zapanować nad drżącym głosem. Przyjaciele odprowadzili go wzrokiem i poszli w swoją stronę. Przed porucznikiem Kirą otwarły się ciemne, chłodne i puste kwatery oddziałowe. Zapowiadał się jeden z tych dni...

— AIIIIIIIIK!

Raporty pofrunęły w górę i rozsypały się malowniczo po gabinecie, wypuszczone z rąk przez zaskoczonego Izuru. Z chłodnego mroku wystrzelił giętki, srebrnostalowy kształt, oplótł błyskawicznie w pasie przestraszonego porucznika i wciągnął go, wierzgającego nieprzystojnie, w ciemny kąt pokoju.

— Towar złowiony należy do łowcy...

Izuru, przyciśnięty plecami do kolan niewidocznego napastnika, w żaden sposób nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. A jednak jakoś był pewien, że uśmiech, rozsnuty pod linią srebrnych włosów, łaskoczących porucznika w ucho, miał kształt o wiele przyjemniejszy dla oka niż jego codzienny, zwodniczy, wyzywający półksiężyc.

— Izuru... Zrobiłem coś okropnego! — W ucho załaskotał go rozchichotany szept, ledwo zrozumiały przy tej charakterystycznej, urywanej manierze slangu Rukongai.

— Oj — rzekł ostrożnie Kira, dźgając kciukiem Shinsou i usiłując ściągnąć wybujałe kapitańskie ostrze ze swoich żeber.

— Uciekłem na wagary! — zwierzył się Ichimaru Gin, z błogim wyrazem twarzy opierając policzek o czubek złotej czupryny Izuru.

— Uuu — wyraził Kira swoją naganę, wiercąc się nieco w podwójnym uścisku zanpakutou i samego Gina. Stali tak przez chwilę — Shinsou pomału odwijała się z ciała porucznika, wracając do naturalnego kształtu; Ichimaru z zamkniętymi oczami bawił się od niechcenia oficerską odznaką na ramieniu Kiry.

Izuru cieszył się życiem.

Gin postał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, i pooddychał. Shinsou bezszelestnie odsunęła się do pochwy, Izuru podstawiał własne ramiona osłabłym nagle barkom kapitana.

— Ha. — Ichimaru chrząknął i zamrugał, szpiczastym nosem iskając Kirę za uchem. — Więc, wagary. Ha! Dopóki nikt nic nie wie, mogę ci nawet pomóc z tymi papierzyskami! Pomyśl tylko!

Izuru cieszył się życiem.

Odwrócił się płynnie, przytrzymując jedno ramię kapitana na własnym, i podpierając dowódcę barkiem i biodrem.

— Myślę, że zaczniemy od herbaty. A potem... Potem podejmiemy dalsze strategiczne decyzje, kapitanie.

Ichimaru Gin grzecznie pozwolił się prowadzić na kanapę. Długie, zręczne palce pocierały powoli materiał czarnego kimona porucznika.

_Dopóki nikt nic nie wie._

Izuru cieszył się życiem.

_Dopóki nic nie wiesz, Izuru._

Zapowiadał się szczególnie udany dzień.

koniec


End file.
